Doc Ben (dimension 28.3)
Doctor Ben Tennyson is a human from the planet Earth in who wields the Prototype Omnitrix. It is revealed that he is an alternate outcome of Benzarro's timeline, with a similar past to the evil counterpart. Meaning his world suffers from a outbreak of a zombie-eques plague. Appearance Almost identical to Ben Prime, although instead of green eyes, his eyes are lavender. He wears a short sleeve lab coat with lavender highlights. The ends of the sleeves had the Red Cross, only lavender (Lavender Cross?). Underneath, a dark shirt with lavender lines. The hands have white gloves with lavender highlights. The Omnitrix was particularly on his left elbow, emitting a lavender light. Unsurprisingly, instead of the usual green color scheme, his is lavender. Personality This version of ben puts all life in concern, even those of the villains. He is pre cautious enough to take certain measures to have the villains restrained as he stops the battle to give them medical attention. He takes his medical oath as a doctor very serious, having concern for all forms of life. He states that if other peoples lives were at stake, he is more than willing to fight at any odds. Although if it were only his life at stake, he would be willing to fake his death or unconsciousness to avoid an unnecessary battle. This is how he avoided the time war. Due to the circumstances of his Gwen's death, he is easily shellshocked at the mere mention of her name. Powers and Abilities Like other versions of ben, he wields the omnitrix, allowing him to shapeshift into alien forms. Although his is the prototype, he does show some advance skill with it. Unlike other versions, he is very intelligent. At age 18, and has the knowledge like an experienced surgeon, capable of even making a universal anesthesia able to induce any sapient being unconscious. Unlike others, he does not relies on hand to hand combat. Weaknesses Unlike the others, his omnitrix was restricted by a time limiter. Also due to events and circumstances he's witnessed, he's somewhat emotionally traumatized. Biography Similar events of the main timeline happened to him age 10. At age 11, his parents had their second honeymoon, so he spend the night at Uncle Frank and aunt Natalie's . Later that night, it was reported that pirates hijacked the cruise ship his parents were on. He felt angry and helpless that night. Had the omnitrix on his wrist, yet couldn't do anything to save his parents. He lashed at everyone; Grandpa Max, uncle frank, aunt Natalie....and Gwen. Next day, miracle happened. The news report told the pirates were found and captured by the military. They showed everyone safe and sound, including his mom and dad. It turned out some of the prisoners, including his mom, had fell ill. But one of the pirates knew some medicine and cured them. When He saw that man being handcuffed on TV, though the people were thanking him, Ben knew he was the kind of hero he wanted to be. The merciful pirate was killed by the others in prison days later, claimed and labeled a "traitor". He reigned from a timeline similar to Benzarro's. a sort of zombie plague from Anur Transyl hit Earth. The first nine patients were infected and put in lockdown. The nations of Earth asked Ben to have a crack at the situation. did his work and managed to find a cure and heal eight of the patients. However, when it came to patient zero...Gwen...he failed to cure. Unlike Benzarro, he survived the catastrophe with Zombified Gwen, and did not wind up becoming a zombie. Although as heart aching as it was, he had no choice but to put her down. Years later, as he continues to do medical work for earths government, Ben was visited by Eon and Vilgax, being requested to join them in the time war. He refused and wounded up faking his death to avoid unnecessary battle. He was instantly visited by Professor Paradox, to await his next visit, informing him he was needed for a time disaster. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •This ben is a doctor. •This version lacks a Gwen in his timeline. •Turns out to be an alternate outcome of Benzarro, as well as his universes designated number hinting that there are at least three separate outcomes of the same timeline. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Alternate Counterparts